world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Pit
:To see a variant of this page as if it were written by the character, check this page. Dark Pit, or often mocked as Pittoo, is Pit's dark doppelgänger created by the Mirror of Truth. With his creation interrupted and premature, Dark Pit started with no true alliance and did things to his own accord. This was before becoming an Officer of the Forces of Nature, but he still strictly abides by his own morals. His and Viridi's interests just happened to intertwine. Attributes Appearance Dark Pit appears to be a young tan-skinned angel with black hair, crimson eyes and large phthalo green wings. He wears a laurel crown upon his head, a black chiton with a matching scarf and purple gem to hold it down, warrior-like arm bands with gold accents, a buckle across his waist and some clothes under his attire. He also has some very nice fluffy sandals. Virtually, he is what he is; a dark Pit. First introduced during October, Dark Pit was seen with a more nature-oriented attire. His usually black accents with the exception of his hair and wings were turned to a dark red. His laurel crown replaced with a vine that wrapped around his head and ended with the head of a Venus flytrap. Sharpened vines also wrapped across his arm bands. His purple gem was replaced by a light violet flower; mirroring that of the one on Viridi's attire. Personality Dark Pit manifests the negative emotions from Pit, therefore he retains a very scathing personality. His humour is dry and often witty, and he's quick to snap at anyone who snaps at him. He's a little hot-headed, but sometimes can even be the voice of reason in a situation. He's also a stern believer in his own beliefs, as he believes the people of Midway District live an unfulfilling life and the heroes don't do their jobs properly. Abilities Being a clone of Pit, he has a very similar fighting style to the angel. However, he's much more aggressive than Pit in combat and often goes for risky moves. Dark Pit is a fighter known for using divine weapons, his weapons of choice being: *Silver Bow *Dark Pit Staff *Electroshock Arm *Ogre Club *Viridi Claws *Rose Staff (only when wearing the nature costume) *Guardian Orbitars (rarely, and only for defense) Dark Pit cannot fly on his own, and must rely on Viridi to grant him the Power of Flight. Said Power of Flight only lasts for five minutes. History Canonically Dark Pit makes his debut in Kid Icarus: Uprising in Chapter 5, where Pit shatters the Mirror of Truth which creates Dark Pit. After his creation, he proceeds to beat Pandora and kick Pit as he doesn't work for noone. He then absorbs Pandora to take her power and fly away. Pit gives chase shortly after with them butting heads at a temple. He also briefly appears at the Lunar Sanctum to scuffle with Pit once more. In the three years Pit was turned into a ring, Dark Pit ceased to exist. But after Pit was back in the game, so was Dark Pit who vowed to help Pit from here-on-out to ensure his own existence. After taking out the Chaos Kin, Pit loses his wings trying to save Dark Pit. He then has to take Pit to the Rewind Spring to save him. He loses his power of flight since Pandora escapes during this as well. After the events of Hades' defeat, Viridi offers Dark Pit a place in the Forces of Nature. Therefore, Dark Pit becomes an officer. World Between Worlds Definitive Edition = Dark Pit seemingly started appearing in Midway Town at an unknown time, and started being both a threat and a reliable ally throughout its history. He was first sent by the Forces of Nature just in distress of what havoc could be happening in the town. He would soon gain a rivalry with Pearl. He was briefly involved with stopping Bowser and his minions from retrieving some Power Stars that crashed into the town (despite this act being fruitless in the end). After an attack at Midway Town, Nyx fled to Timber Woods where she found Dark Pit. The two exchanged commentary on the heroism (or lack there-of) in the Midway District. The two parted ways, but little does the dark angel know that she will soon try to stab him in the back. |-|Silver Age = Dark Pit originally attacked the inhabitants of the town with the mission of killing them. This was because they were seen as a threat due to all the problems going down at the time. However, after one final scuffle Dark Pit and Grand Dad got onto mutual terms. Dark Pit still holds his grudges though, and doesn't hesitate to get off his promise. Dark Pit has, on occasion, come to help in brief dire moments. However, once he got tangled up into his own problem with the Chaos Kin, having to be saved by a few people even some that he hates. For a while, he had taken a backseat, apparently visiting another dimension and following one of his arch-enemies. He has also aided in the repel against Xenomorphs, trying his best to eradicate them. Recently, Pearl had asked Dark Pit to enquire and assassinate an old enemy of hers. As Pearl puts it, she might "disturb the balance of nature and stuff". Dark Pit has been on the case since, but nothing has come from this yet. During the Galeem invasion, Dark Pit was briefly turned into an evil Shadow version of himself. However, Pearl quickly knocked him out of it and he has now fought against Galeem's attack since; being familiar with the foe as they have butted heads in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Relationships Pit Dark Pit and Pit have an incoherent relationship. While they remain rivals and spiteful to each other (especially on Dark Pit's end), they seem to cover each other's backs. Dark Pit's reasoning for this is because without Pit, there'd be no him. Pearl Despite having similar morals and beliefs, Dark Pit considers Pearl an annoyance and often calls her a goblin. Dark Pit is often at the end of Pearl's belittling and the dark angel is quick to snap back with something witty. However, he isn't hesitant to team up with her if it stands to benefit him. Recently, he's grown to have more respect for the squid but often finds it annoying how much trouble she ends up in. Grand Dad Dark Pit doesn't think very highly of Grand Dad, unlike some other people in the town. He calls him a "false god" often, not respecting his neglect of his authority. To him, Grand Dad doesn't care enough about Midway Town. Alternate Universes Apocalypse Between Worlds V1 Dark Pit appears as an anti-hero in Apocalypse Between Worlds. At first he was unaffiliated with anyone as the Forces of Nature had been wiped out, but then he joined 307 in her small resistance. He had been spotted around Town by the members of the Resistance, and had even been healed by them, but he refused to join their side. He had also knocked out Dr. Mario, putting him into a coma. Dark Pit's abilities and strengths remain ultimately the same as his original counterpart, including his flight. V2 Dark Pit still retains his anti-heroic role in the new update of Apocalypse Between Worlds. His first appearance is him meeting Pearl in the mostly discarded and destroyed woods. He later appeared in a scuffle between the animatronics, Mel and some other bois idk Future Between Worlds Dark Pit also appears in Future Between Worlds, being one of the few people against the Nebula Ministry. In the Forces of Nature, he has risen up to a much higher rank. Dark Pit, along two others, is against the Nebula Ministry and might be planning to take it down. Themes *Dark Pit's Theme ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG77HTdreh0 / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COgGsetFrCM ) Gallery PittooAppears.gif|Dark Pit, before his boss in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Trivia *Dark Pit has red-violet blood. *Dark Pit is one of the only characters to make an appearance in every entry of King for a Day so far. *Realuity is unsure what to call him, as she calls Pit 'Hole'. *Birdie calls Dark Pit 'Pittoo' simply to annoy the heck out of him. Category:Characters Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Forces of Nature Category:WBW Veteran